Un susurro al viento
by karma3985
Summary: A veces cometemos esos pequeñas grandes equivocaciones que traen consigo una gran amargura.


**Un susurro al viento**

Tic tac- Tic tac-Tic tac, se movía el péndulo del reloj de la sala de estar, haciendo eco en las paredes,- el impaciente cronos seguía su camino- en el sofá se encontraba un joven de 23 años, moreno, pelo azabache –lo llevaba suelto, tenía sus codos sobre sus rodillas, la cabeza la tenía agachada, sus negros cabellos caían de ella, tratando de no llorar y a la vez analizando cómo salir del embrollo en que se encontraba pero por primera vez en su vida… no encontraba una solución al problema. –Debía ser hombre y comportarse como tal… enfrentar lo que él mismo había provocado-

El moreno se levantó del sofá, llevaba puesto sus pantalones vaqueros, desabrochados, únicamente la cremallera subida, sin ropa interior y el torso desnudo; tomó aire para darse valor ya que en unos instantes afrontaría una de las más grandes pruebas de su vida; con paso indeciso, subió las escaleras.

Dentro de la habitación- esa que compartía con su amado cada vez que venía a Konoha- una hermosa rubia, miraba el desorden a su alrededor, la ropa desperdigada por el suelo, las sábanas desordenadas y una dama de cabello castaño enrollada en ellas. Temari se sentó en la cama, tomó la fotografía que había en la mesita de noche; hizo remembranza de ese día cuando el cobarde #1 de la tierra del fuego se le declaró y le pidió ser su novia. - La ira despertó en ella y tiró con gran coraje la fotografía al suelo, desquebrajándose el vidrio del porta retratos en mil pedazos, tal y como estaba sucediendo con su corazón.

-La dama desnuda entre las sábanas hizo amago de levantarse de la cama…

\- ¡Tú no te muevas de ahí!- le dijo en intransigente voz, Temari.

-Yo… lo siento Temari san.

-Shhh… ¡Silencio! – acotó la embajadora.

-Le juro que no volverá a pasar

-¿Esta fue la primera vez que lo hicieron?

-….- la trigueña no contestó

-Con eso lo dijiste todo.

El futuro heredero del Clan Nara entró a la habitación y armándose de valor dijo:

-Kin, ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?

-Oh, no se preocupen… ustedes pueden seguir con su idilio que la que se va de aquí soy yo. – exclamó la hermana mayor del Kazekage.

-Problemática debemos hablar… ¡tú y yo a solas!

\- Yo…. ¡Con permiso!-

-Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí, te dije- vociferó la rubia.

-Kin… márchate- reiteró Shikamaru

-Mira niña si mueves un solo musculo, te juro que te arranco hasta los pelos del pan….

-¡Temari!- gritó Shikamaru – No pierdas tu cordura.

-¿Cordura? , que no pierda mi cordura cuando me encuentro a mi flamante novio en plena labor sexual con otra y en nuestra cama.

\- Temari, por favor perdóname.

\- Kin estaba estupefacta viendo a su amante implorándole perdón a su pareja. – no quería estar en el fuego crucial que se avecinaba. La castaña salió "patas pa` que las quiero" enrollando una sábana a su cuerpo y su vestido en la mano pero la embajadora de Suna fue más rápida y la atrapo del cuello cuando pretendía huir, en Temari se despertó aquella sed animal, volvió a ser la kunoichi sanguinaria que luchó contra Shikamaru en los exámenes Chunnin.

\- Por Kami sama… ¡Temari, suéltala!

-Ella se queda acá contigo, como debe ser –gritó Temari

-Problemática, tranquilízate… no quiero utilizar el Kagemane no jutsu en ti.

-T… Te… Temari san se lo suplico… no me haga daño- costosamente se escuchaba la voz de Kin.

-Por el tratado de paz entre ambas aldeas Temari suelta a la chica, tu problema es conmigo.

-Mi problema es con los dos… Shikamaru, no te confundas; contigo porque tenías una relación, un compromiso conmigo y ella por prestarse a esto.

-Cálmate mi amor, no estás en tus cabales- reiteraba Shikamaru.

-¿Quieres que me calme?, pues entonces déjame salir y no me llames ¡Amor!

-Problemática, escúchame, déjame que te explique.

-Explicar ¿Qué?, Decir ¿Qué?; ¡todo salta a la vista!

\- ¡No! … No te vayas, ¡Por favor!- dijo Shikamaru sosteniéndola por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo mientras colocaba su boca en la parte trasera de la blonda cabeza de su novia, y dejando salir un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Suéltame, maldito!- vociferó la rubia reventando las manos del Nara de su cintura. –prosiguió su camino a la salida.

-El Nara corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación, adelantando a la rubia y extendió sus brazos para impedir que ella saliera de esta.

-¡No te dejaré salir!... ¡No te dejaré ir!

\- Déjame pasar, Nara.

-¿Nara?… ya no soy… ¡vago!

-Te digo que me dejes pasar- mira que estoy a punto de perder mi paciencia contigo-

\- Y yo te digo que no… no hasta que me escuches.

-Bien Nara tú te lo buscaste, rápidamente zafó su enorme abanico de su espalda, lo abrió hasta dejar al descubierto la primer luna, lanzando al heredero de los Nara por los aires.

\- La blonda paso prácticamente por encima de él tirándole un pequeño objeto encima.-Se detuvo un instante- ¿Sabes algo?, No me siento poca cosa para ti; todo lo contrario soy mucha mujer y por eso no supiste valorarlo- girando su rostro para ver a la otra mujer presente-En cuanto a ti, Kin… espero y no sufras lo mismo, mira que existe el karma, a veces se tarda pero siempre te alcanza. ¡Ah!- una última cosa antes de marcharme… ¡Feliz San Valentín para ambos!- y con ello Sabaku no Temari, emprendió su camino de regreso hacia su aldea sin mirar atrás.

Pasaron los días y los meses, pero la embajadora de Suna ni por asomo visitaba la aldea de los hokages.

Nara Shikamaru pasó de ser el amo de las sombras a ser parte de ellas. Todo lo que luchó contra los líderes de su clan para que admitieran a la mujer tres años mayor que él, oriunda de la aldea vecina y lo peor de todo… ¡rubia!; como futura Señora Nara – se había ido al desagüe por no mantener su "pilín" controlado.

Sus amigos estaban preocupados por él, su madre le dio el sermón del siglo para luego agarrarlo a escobazos como un perro callejero hasta dejó de hablarle por casi una semana.

El genio de Konoha llamó a su exnovia innumerable veces pero la inconfundible voz de la contestadora era lo único que escuchaba, le atiborró el correo electrónico con mensajes más estos no tuvieron contestación alguna e incluso se había armado de valor y fue a Suna pero no más llegando a la entrada de esta, fue recibido nada más y nada menos que por su cuñado Kankuro, Baki y el mismísimo Kazekage; prohibiéndole la entrada, amenazándolo que por el bien de las relaciones entre Konoha y Suna se mantuviera alejado de su hermana.

-¡Problemática!... ¡Regresa!... ¡Te amo!... ¡Perdóname! – era lo único que repetía una y otra vez obnubilado por el alcohol.

Chuoji e Ino constantemente lo visitaban en su apartamento, en una de tantas, se escuchó el sonido del timbre, Ino fue abrir; encontrándose con un joven repartidor.

-¡Buenos días!, esta es la casa de habitación de la señorita Sabaku no Temari?- El joven no había terminado de decir el nombre de la dama de la Arena cuando la rubia platinada sintió como alguien jalaba aún más la puerta desde adentro.

\- Oh, lo siento vengo a dejar un encargo a nombre de ella.

Shikamaru firmó y alzó la caja casi de la altura de él hasta la sala.

-Me preguntó que habrá allí- decía Ino curiosa.

-No creo sensato abrir algo que no es nuestro- dijo Choji desde el refrigerador del Nara.

\- No voy a tocar algo de mi problemática pero minutos después sucumbió a la curiosidad; así que fue por su caja de herramientas extrayendo de ella un "cutter", rasgó la caja, la abrió completamente y los tres allí reunidos quedaron estupefactos al reconocer lo que había dentro.

Era hermoso vestido, color champagne, con poca pedrería en talle princesa; no había duda, era un traje de novia.

-lo reconozco porque las chicas y yo fuimos con ella el día de la prueba del entalle. –mencionaba la Yamanaka.

El estratega contemplaba aquel traje con devoción, imaginándose lo hermosa que debía verse su mujer en él. Cuando los chicos se marcharon, él sacó el vestido del escaparate y lo abrazó como si estuviera en la piel de su rubia. – Lloraba con el vestido entre sus manos culpándose por la tremenda estupidez que había hecho.

-La embajadora de Suna nunca más puso un pie en Konoha- toda la tramitología entre ambas aldeas era administrada por Kankuro.

Poco a poco el consejero del Hokage recuperó su autoestima, dejo de frecuentar los bares de no ser por una labor social con sus amigos, fumaba solo para liberar el estrés y enfocó toda su energía en sacar avante sus tareas en la torre, como líder de su clan y como ejemplo a seguir de Mirai.

A Shikamaru siempre le gustó, la quietud, el silencio, el ocio y las nubes pero no fue hasta que su problemática dama piel de arena se marchó que el comprendió que lo que más adoraba de contemplar las nubes no era su libertad sino como el viento las trasportaba hasta donde ellas desearan- meditaba sobre ello, tendido en la arboleda del Bosque de su Clan mientras jugueteaba con una sortija que llevaba colgada en una delgada cadena alrededor de su cuello, era el anillo que le había dado a su rubia y problemática exnovia como señal de compromiso.

Cerró sus rasgados ojos rememorando ese día… -Te quiero como mi esposa, como la madre de mis hijos, como mi compañera de esta vida y de la otra.- fueron sus palabras el día que se hincó ante ella y toda la delegación de Suna, -Kazekage y consejero incluidos- para pedir su mano.

-¡Vuelve a mí amor mío!- fue el simple susurro que dio Shikamaru al viento, con la esperanza de que el fiel amigo de Temari sirviera de canal para llevar ese corto mensaje hasta los oídos de ella; para que de una vez por todas se apiadara de él y volviera a su lado.

 **Porque no siempre hay finales felices y días de San Valentín azucarados. Espero como siempre que el fic sea de su agrado y agradeciéndoles de todo corazón su constante apoyo.**

 **-Cuales pelos pretendía arrancarle Temari a Kin… pos no se XD**

 **Recomendación: "Beyond death" de Nonahere, excelente fic pero esta cruel mujer nos tiene en ascuas desde hace tiempo… nada que lo actualiza, anda mujer ya nos has hecho sufrir bastante, actualízalo… ¡Sí!**


End file.
